What's For Dessert?
by impavid fool
Summary: "I'm more of a dishwasher kinda gal, sir." [Alex/Piper - smut]


**.**

**.**

**.**

_"I'm more of a dishwasher kinda gal, sir."_ –– Alex Vause

**.**

**.**

**.**

Four months was too long. Alex had brought home gifts: a nice scarf, a necklace, chocolates, even a pair of heels, and while she appreciated her generosity, Piper was hoping for something else entirely. Mostly, she was a patient woman, and she respected her girlfriend's career –– _mostly_. Except, occasionally, she did struggle to smile and bare it all. When Alex was gone, it was horrible. The bed was cold, the days were longer, everything was boring and Piper's job as a waitress was far from pleasurable.

They made dinner. Ate, and Alex told her about her trip to Germany, then England, and then, finally, back to America. So much adventure, so much to tell, but Piper's eyes kept falling on Alex's lips, the smoothness of her revealing collarbone, how deep and dark her eyes were. It had been a year since they first met, and Piper was still distracted by every little quality her girlfriend possessed. There was just something about Alex which seduced her effortlessly, and she had to have her.

Now.

Cheeks flushed, pulse a little fast, Piper helped stack the dishwasher with their dirty plates and cutlery. Just as Alex turned the dishwasher on, Piper came up from behind and wrapped an arm around her middle, her greedy hand cupping Alex's left breast, down to her waist, pinching her. Alex tensed, and then chuckled at Piper's attempts to catch her attention. She knew exactly what she wanted. 'I'm jet-lagged, babe. We can do this tomorrow morning when I'm wide awake.'

Not good enough. Piper was annoyed –– she couldn't wait for tomorrow. She couldn't wait. Already she was throbbing, _aching_ for Alex to touch her. Her moist, hot breath tickled just below Alex's earlobe, and she leaned up to kiss her there, her hand working its way down her stomach, before slipping into her jeans. The blonde was more than satisfied to hear her girlfriend suck in her teeth when Piper pushed her finger deep into her folds. Piper raised herself, rubbing Alex's clit lightly, kissing her neck, and running her tongue up her warm flesh, before possessively biting her earlobe.

Alex exhaled shakily, '... I said _tomorrow_.'

'And I'm saying _now_.'

It was rare to witness Piper as the dominant one, but, _fuck_, Alex was turned on. She faced her, and Piper was not prepared for Alex's aggression. Kissing her hard, Alex grabbed Piper by her top, and slammed her back against the dishwasher. Her tongue was not gentle, tackling Piper's away, her lips soft but fierce, _wanting_. Piper gasped into her mouth, feeling Alex's hands move from her hips, down the curve of her ass, squeezing her thighs before lifting her on top of the dishwasher.

Nothing had happened yet and Piper was already shaking, breathing heavily, pulling at Alex's jumper, desperately trying to get it off. Once the material fell to the floor, Piper tried to gain her authority again, but to not avail. Alex bit Piper's lower lip, _hard_, causing her girlfriend to groan, crane her head back as Alex smoothly slipped off Piper's heels. 'Oh, God...' Then her palms, warm, hot, _rough_, were rid of her panties in seconds, and her skirt lifted up above her waist. '_Alex_––'

Piper's head fell against the wall as her girlfriend dragged her down slightly, guiding Piper's feet to rest on her shoulders before her tongue shot straight into the warmth of her pussy. Piper exclaimed, struggling to maintain balance, pressing the heel of her palms against the dishwasher as Alex's tongue danced within her. And there was no mercy. Piper moaned loudly when Alex's finger entered just below her tongue, gliding in and out, in and out, her tongue sharp, hot inside the other woman.

Without thinking, Piper bucked her hips against her–– '_Yes_!' Raising her arm to raise herself from the wall, '_Fuck_, Alex––' She exclaimed again, her body rippling with ecstasy, shuddering with the amount of heat and bliss _burning_ through her. 'Yes, Alex!' Piper's hand slipped from the wall, and she felt Alex begin to suck on her clit, relentless, angry, frustrated, and Piper parted her lips, moaned, arched back, 'I–– Oh, Alex, I'm–– I'm gonna cum!' Suddenly, Piper reached her climax, her body stiffening, vision blurred, hearing lost as she rocked against Alex's mouth.

The droning of the dishwasher came back, the light vibrations tickling her from beneath.

Piper was about to sit upright, but a cry escaped her lips when she felt Alex's tongue inside her again. This was punishment. _This was cruel_. Eyes wide, gasping for breath, she knew she couldn't last. Within twenty seconds, Piper was cumming again, her loud passion drowning out the noise of the dishwasher. The sensation of the machine working below her, and the continuos strokes of Alex's tongue had her throbbing, aching, _sore_. Alex carefully took Piper's feet down from her shoulders, caressing her calves, up to her thighs and then kissing Piper's lips.

A sweet, light moan came from her. Alex smirked. 'I'm very tired, you know.'

Piper was speechless, still recovering from her orgasms, trembling and barely conscious. _God_. She moved her head to kiss Alex again; soft, exhausted kisses.

'Had enough?'

'...'

'No?'

'Oh, fuck––'

'Let me help you, babe.'

Piper tensed when Alex slipped her finger into her pussy again, and Piper was willing, lifting her leg against Alex's arm to give her more room. Alex knew exactly where to touch her. The friction was hard and rough, her finger curling at her clit, pushing upwards, 'Fuck!' Before travelling further in, deeper. Piper was _dripping_, so moist and needy, and she gasped when Alex found her g-spot, 'Oh!' Alex smiled crookedly, eyes glinting with menace and Piper groaned, kissing her firmly. They busied themselves with passionate kisses while another of Alex's fingers joined, taking her whole.

The friction of Alex's fingers rubbing inside her, and the taste of her tongue in her mouth was too much to handle. Piper cocked her head back, breaking their kiss, rolling back her eyes in agonising pleasure.

'There,' she whimpered.

She fell across the dishwasher, spreading her legs wider, her skin glistening with sweat, chest rising as she inhaled sharply. Alex's lips brushed against her own, and she grabbed her shoulders, rocking against her, moaning louder, Alex's fingers faster, quicker.

'There, yes, _yes_!'

Piper was gone in no less than thirty seconds, and collapsed when she was done, relieved from Alex's torturous lovemaking. For a short moment, it was quiet while Alex let her girlfriend come back to her senses. Piper sighed heavily, and looked at her, speechless.

Alex grinned crookedly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

'So, just _how much_ did you miss me?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**author's note**: I decided to repost this. I'm very shy when it comes to smut, but here you go! Some context into the whole dishwasher thing, which is probably very inaccurate. But, hey, Alex is a dick and it's fun to write about her being a dick. Please tell me your thoughts. I can't believe I wrote this. Just so we're clear, this is a oneshot.


End file.
